


The Sin I Have Committed

by terrifying_pearl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Grief/Mourning, Hanamura (Overwatch), Heavy Angst, Murder, Post-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Regret, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: Hanzo will never forgive himself for Genji's death. So many years later, the ghost of his past still haunts him. But perhaps it was never really a ghost, just an angel.





	The Sin I Have Committed

Every time I close my eyes, I dream that you're still here. Next to me, smiling, reaching out. I open them again and I don't see you, just the splattered blood staining the walls and floor. It always makes my bones weak when I see the blood - your blood. You fade right behind my eyelids. The reality of the situation always hits like a crash; realising how sickening what the sin I've committed is. This is not what you deserve or expected from someone that you loved. 

I don't know what they did with your body, brother. I see your shadow out of the corner of my eye often and I like to think that you're there. But as I turn my head even just for a moment, it disappears like a ghost of my past. The dimming light of your spirit vanishes again. Your body is lost, never to be found by me again. Sin. 

The twisted feeling in my gut makes me turn from the blood and walk out onto the balcony nearby. I find myself sitting on the edge, looking out onto the woods. I know I am going to hell. But if I accept it, does that make it okay? Will you blame me for this crime, Genji? I only did as I was told, because you didn't do what YOU were told. Yet somehow I still feel that this was entirely me. I should have been a better son for mother. A better brother to you. Brothers are meant to protect and defend each other. I'm no brother of yours. I took a sword to your flesh. 

In the trees I imagine your body being left for the flies. A rotting corpse with my name being the last word on your lips. I have to rise from my seat on the edge, covering my mouth to keep myself from vomiting. What the hell am I doing back here, anyway? It was so many years ago now, they're all gone. Everyone but me. It's only me. Only ever me. I come back to Hanamura so much, though, if not for my own selfish purpose, than for you. 

Genji. Damn it all, Genji. I don't even deserve to think of your name. 

As I walk back towards the room where it all happened, I notice that the bloodied sword still remains up on its pedestal. WHY the men who defend this place have left it here is beyond me. I kneel where you did last, reaching up for the blade and holding it in my lap. Lowering my head in a prayer, I raise the item and slice. 

Black hairs fall all around me, and I repeat the motion. With thick, burning tears in my eyes, I curse myself. The very memory of you and emotions of hurting you are filled in this blade. But my hair is not enough of a sacrifice for what I have done. I know this, Genji. 

"I will suffer for what I have done." 

I hold the sword in front of me now, pointing it towards my abdomen. As I am about to thrust it forward, I hear a voice as gentle as the wind.

"I've forgiven you, Hanzo. Why can't you forgive yourself?"

I drop the sword due to my own fear of what I'm hearing. The voice is so familiar. "How do you know my name?" 

"Brother, you know how. You must forgive yourself. You did as you had to." 

"I didn't have to do that to you. I never should have sinned like that. Genji..." 

"It's okay, brother." 

I slowly rise and turn around to see you. Yet nothing is there. 

I can see a shadow of a figure out on the balcony, and my heart sinks. I know it's you. I bow slightly, and the figure bows back. 

"I forgive you, Hanzo."

I can't respond. I can only watch as the figure vanishes into the night. 

Genji.


End file.
